


I Can See it Clearly

by Fortheloveoffun



Series: Your Senses Don't Lie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Requited Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveoffun/pseuds/Fortheloveoffun
Summary: After a magical evening, Fred and Hermione now have to consider the consequences of their relationship. Unfortunately, keeping it a secret may be more difficult then they thought. Some people can see right through their façade.Then again, perhaps they aren't the only ones with something to hide?





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Round 2!  
> The affair continues and now it's all about sight magic.  
> This story turned out differently than I had planned, but I'm pretty happy with it.  
> And to all the lovely people who left kudos and comments, THANK YOU. It really did motivate me to keep going with the story and you all rock.  
> I hope you enjoy part 2, and as ever, comments and tips are always welcome!  
> Cheers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing related the the Harry Potter Series. All works and connections are the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

It was 4:40am when Fred’s eyes sprang open. He hadn’t gotten to bed until after midnight and even then, he had laid awake for who knows how long thinking about the events of the day. It had taken him a second to realize that the whole thing hadn’t actually been a dream. He really had taken Hermione flying. She absolutely had agreed to be his girlfriend. Not only that, but to his great pleasure, she could snog like a siren.

Merlin help him. If they really wanted to keep his relationship quiet after the holidays, he would have to take some longer runs to wear off some of his energy. Probably colder showers than he was used as well. If he was being honest.

Well if he had to exercise, no time like the present. He got up and threw a pillow onto Georges head. His brother groaned, sat up and yawned. He was bleary eyed but didn't seem upset or surprised. Running was their thing.

Fred briefly considered that perhaps George would want to have a lie in. It was Christmas Eve after all. The notion didn't last though. He knew better than that. He would definitely want a summary of how his meeting with Granger went and when you want to shout about how happy you are, best to do it out of doors. Particularly when you’re in close quarters with your entire family and the sun hasn’t risen yet. Fred was sure that although everyone was in the holiday spirit, they would certainly string him up with Christmas garland for that.

After fully coming out of his sleep George gave his brother a questioning look. He obviously saw the smile that Fred knew was on his face, because he gave him a wink as he crawled out of bed. The two changed wordlessly into their running gear and quietly left their room.

As they passed the combined room of Ginny and Hermione they both gave a quiet chuckle at the sound of their sister snoring. Fred briefly felt sorry for Harry. Ginny sounded like a lumber mill. They kept moving down the steps and swiftly out the back door, latching it behind them.

It still hadn’t snowed but a considerable amount of frost had accumulated overnight. It was ideal for running, as the ground sparkly and firm. It was colder than it had been yesterday as well, but Fred didn’t mind. Actually, he would be surprised if anything could bother him today.

After a minute or so he and his brother finished stretching and were ready to take off. “So, how much longer do I have to wait to hear how your night went?” George almost sounded annoyed. “Don’t leave me guessing brother. I have a vivid imagination.”

Fred didn’t say anything. He just gave his brother a huge smile. Then without warning, he ran off like a shot. An annoyed George was left grumbling behind him.

“Oh, for the love of Merlin…” He put his hands on his hips, sighed, and rolled his eyes up to the early morning sky. “Seriously!?”  He shouted into the clouds. He then shook his head and sprinted after Fred as fast as he could. He swore to himself that he would tackle him as soon as he could catch him.

It was a solid ten minutes before Fred slowed enough for his brother to catch up. George didn’t wrestle him to the ground, but he did shout out some pretty colourful language as he laboured to get his breathing back under control.

Eventually the two settled into their normal pace and Fred divulged the majority of the details of the previous night. George was thrilled for his brother and quite impressed with Hermione. He never in a million years thought she would have the nerve to get over her fear of flying. Knowing that she was willing to make sacrifices like that for his twin made him respect the woman even more than he already did.

He hadn’t seen his brother this happy since, well, Fred had never been this happy. Not on the day they first opened Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. Not when Harry gave them his prize money from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Not even the first time they set foot in Zonko’s Joke Shop. Literally never had he seemed so content. George wanted to give Hermione the biggest hug humanly possible. However, he knew that would probably make her uncomfortable. He settled instead for slinging his arm around his brother’s shoulder as they started the lazy walk back to the Burrow. Maybe Hermione would be up for a high five.

“It all happened so fast.” Fred explained. “We didn’t even get around to talking about what we would do after the holidays. All she really said was that she wanted to wait until after Christmas to tell everyone.”

“Well that’s no surprise though is it? I mean do you want the whole family to know right now? It’s only day one. Everyone would be watching you constantly, smirking and judging the two of you. Best leave it ‘til after Christmas. Maybe even ‘til after New Year’s.”

He sighed, “Yeah I know. I wish it wasn’t a problem though. I have no issue with the family seeing us together, but I would like to talk to Ron before he hears about this down the grapevine. Worse still, he could see it on the cover of The Prophet if we aren't careful.”

George hadn’t even thought of that. The twins were celebrities in their own right. They had stories written about their personal lives and their business all the time. Hell, both he and Fred were named Witch Weekly’s ‘Most Eligible Bachelors of the Year’ a little over six months ago. Bloody cover page shoot and everything.

Hermione, Ron and Harry though? They were straight up legends. Couldn’t sneeze without showing up on the front page of every wizarding publication in Europe. The fact that this would be her second relationship with a Weasley man was sure to create all sorts of buzz around the couple. George became instantly annoyed on their behalf.

“You know, I think this may be a bigger deal than we had previously thought? I can owl the firm if you like? Malfoy has a lot of pull. I bet he could keep it quiet for at least a few months.”

After the war, Malfoy’s father unsurprisingly ended up in Azkaban. Narsissa on the other hand was cleared of all charges. Mostly thanks to Harry’s testimony. She decided to spend her freedom diligently restoring the Malfoy reputation. Her biggest project was the founding of a charity for muggle-born victims of the war. Draco was named the de facto Chairman and his family had given up a considerable amount of money to the cause.

Just three and a half years after the final battle and at only 20 years old, the young Malfoy was already a highly-respected advocate for equal rights. He was also known as one of the fiercest lawyers in the wizarding community. Fred and George kept his firm on retainer. He had even done some libel and copyright suits pro-bono in the past for the ‘Famous Three’. The Malfoys and the Weasleys would probably never be best mates, but there was sort of a professional respect that existed between them now.

Fred shook his head at the offer. “I appreciate the thought, but I think that’s the sort of thing I should discuss with the other half before making a call on it. She and Draco get on quite well now anyway. She may want to reach out to him herself if she has a concern.”

“Whatever you say brother. Let me know if there is anything I can do.” The Burrow was finally in sight again, but it would still be about twenty minutes before they reached it at their current lazy pace.

George went to say something else, but realized Fred had stopped walking. He turned to see him standing stock still with a look of dismay etched across his face. “And may I ask? What has gotten you so suddenly distracted on this fine morning?”

“I just realized! I need to get Hermione a present! It’s bloody Christmas.”

George raised an eyebrow. “Actually, it’s Christmas Eve, and you do have a present for her you dolt. We got her the concentration candies remember?”

Fred shook his head. “No that won’t do! I can’t give her a joint gift. It has got to be something amazing and just from me.”

“Well, there is one thing you could give her, eh Freddie?” He did his famous eyebrow wiggle, but Fred just groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes.

“I obviously hope to eventually, but she can’t really open that in front of the whole family, now can she?”

“Well…”

“NOT helping George!” He shouted, but there was a hint of laughter under the tone of desperation.

George tried to be sympathetic. He just didn't see the problem. Hermione wouldn’t give two shakes about a gift. Regardless, Fred continued to fret while they walked towards home. It was obvious there would be no reasoning with him. All George could do is offer to help any way he could.

“Tell you what. Take the morning to think about it. When you figure it out, let me know and I’ll go grab it for you. I’ll make up some emergency about the shop. They will all believe that. We may have great staff, but it is still the busiest day of the year and anything could happen.”

“I can go myself, you don't have to do that.”

“No, it’s fine! I have an errand or two I would like to run in Diagon Alley. I was gonna make up an emergency anyway. I can’t see another way to get away without Mum getting annoyed. Besides, she would never believe that we would both have to go handle a situation and I really do have something to take care of today.”

His brother visibly relaxed at the idea. “Thanks.” He let out a long sigh. “Now I just have to think of what to get her.”

“Well, you have until noon. Otherwise I will go pick something out myself and I guarantee, it will NOT be something Granger will want to open in front of our dear mother!”

It took Fred a second, but once he understood his brothers meaning he went red all the way to the tips of his ears. He went to shove him, but this time George bolted off. Fred sprinted after him and they both ran the rest of the way to the house.

* * *

 

By the time they reached the back door they were out of breath again. Fred’s watch said it was about 5:50. That meant that Hermione would be down shortly. He told his twin to go on up without him. 

George smirked but said nothing. It would be tough for the new couple to see each other in private until after the holidays. He gave him a wave and trotted up the stairs for a shower while his Fred put on the kettle for Hermione.

As luck would have it, her door opened just as George was passing by. She came out wearing dark skinny jeans, a burgundy and white wool jumper and some slippers. Her hair had been braided into a smooth plait down her back. She had let it grow long in the last few years and the extra weight had made it a little less, everywhere. As always, Hermione had a book in her hand. Another muggle fantasy if he was not mistaken. She gave him a small smile when she saw him and shut the door on Ginny’s continued snoring.

“Mooooooorning.” He said teasingly and gave her a wink.

She grinned happily, rolled her eyes and waved him away as she made her way silently down the stairs.

George went off for his shower, excited about how much fun he was going to have annoying the two of them over the next couple of days.

Hermione had woken up feeling quite peaceful about what had happened between her and Fred the night before. Normally on day two of a new relationship she would be apprehensive. She wouldn't want to say the wrong thing or look silly. This was Fred though. She had known him for years and they had always been close with one another. It was a little odd that they went from being friends to confessing their love for each other in a single day, but, it was true! So why wait? She already felt like she had been dating him for years. The whole thing just made sense to her.

When Hermione reached the last few steps she was not at all surprised to see Fred waiting for her. She was disappointed that he was wearing a shirt this time, but only a little. He stood in the spot he had caught her yesterday smiling brightly up at her with his arms spread wide. “Any chance you will be falling into me again today love? I’m ready if you require my services.”

She couldn’t let him get away with that. He looked far too pleased with himself. Without warning she jumped off the last step, latched her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist to hold herself up.

Fred caught her with ease and supported her weight by grabbing her under her thighs. As much as she had been hoping to throw him off, his strength meant that holding her like this was really no challenge for him.

“You know, if you wanted to make this a morning ritual? I am totally willing to oblige.” He gave her a mischievous grin while still holding her legs around his waist. Before she could actually respond he planted a warm, fervent kiss on her lips. She leaned into him and pulled them even closer together.

To Fred's great sadness, after about fifteen seconds he was forced to admit defeat and end the embrace. It was that or the very real possibility he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“You win this round Granger.” He sighed as he slowly let her legs slide to the ground. He gave her one last peck on the lips before they fully released one another other. “My guess is that we have about twenty minutes before mum comes down. Fancy a cuppa and a chat?”

“Sounds great.” She agreed happily.

He passed her a tea and they both settled in on the couch. She took a sip and was pleased to find that he had made it just the way she liked it. Two milks, no sugar. Yup, it certainly paid to date someone you had known for a long time. “I gather the wink that George gave me this morning means that you have filled him in on our little adventure last night?”

Fred laughed nervously. “Yeah, he got the gist of it. I didn’t go into too much detail though if that worries you.”

She shook her head. “I know you guys tell each other almost everything. Do I need to be concerned about you over-sharing?”

“Wizards honour, Milady.” He said, raising his right hand as if taking a vow. “I solemnly swear that certain things shall remain between us.” He finished with one of his most charming smiles and she was satisfied.

“Speaking of George, he did mention something that we didn’t get to talk about last night.” He started cautiously. “I know you want to wait until after Christmas to tell the family and I agree. Mostly because I’d like to talk to Ron before anyone else knows that we are an item, but we have no idea when he will be back from Poland. It could be days, or it could be weeks. If we can’t keep this quiet there is the very real possibility that we could end up on a magazine somewhere. I just  don’t fancy him finding out that way.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, I had considered that as well. I think we will be OK, but it may be a good idea for me to owl Draco. If something were to get out and we hadn’t warned him, he would be quite cross. Besides, I would rather stay well ahead of this. I'll send a note to him after breakfast.”

He was relieved that she agreed. Now he could move on to another, more delicate point he wanted to figure out. “So little bird, what are you reading this morning? I notice it isn't the same book as yesterday.” Perhaps if he got her talking about something she liked, a good gift idea would come to him.

“No. Not the same book, but the same series.” She looked down at her well-worn copy of ‘The Queen of Sorcery’. “It’s from a muggle fantasy saga called ‘The Belgariad’ by David Eddings. This is the second of five books.”

“Why do you like muggle fantasy so much? I remember you always read them to me in the hospital too.” He had started playing with her fingers as she spoke, but she was talking about books so he was sure she didn’t notice. 

“I think it’s really interesting how muggles can imagine completely different universes from the one they are living in. Even in these books, there are wizards and magic, a prophecy and a young male hero. They get so close to what it’s really like to have magic, but it’s also so different.” She gave a little shrug. “I’ve just always found the attempted glimpses into another world fascinating. Everyone sees things differently.”

Fred sat up quickly and a huge smile had spread across his face. He leaned forward, grabbed her cheeks and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. She didn’t even have time to react before he jumped off the couch and began speaking very quickly.

“That’s great Hermione! I just remembered something really important that I have to talk to George about.”

She started smiling too. His energy was infectious, but she was extremely confused by his change in demeanor. “Fred seriously? What…”.

“It’s nothing!” He said, still smiling. “Enjoy your tea love! I’m probably gonna go back to sleep again until breakfast. I'll see you then. Mom will be down here soon anyway! I better run.” He bent down, kissed her once more on the top of her head, and then bolted out of the room and up the stairs.

His mother actually was on her way down to start her day, and he almost spun her like a top.

“Fred really! You don’t have to run every…” But he was already gone.

Molly poked her head into the living room. Just as she had suspected, Hermione was sitting on the couch looking much happier than she had been the day before, but just as bewildered.

“Is this something I should probably just be getting used to Hermione?” She teased in an exasperated voice.

“Honestly Molly? I don’t understand it either.” She mused.


	2. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing related the the Harry Potter Series. All works and connections are the sole property of J.K. Rowling

Breakfast that morning was delicious but uneventful. Hermione and Fred sat across from each other but apart from a little bit of excessive smiling, everything remained above board. No one seemed to have any suspicions about their change in relationship status.

After breakfast the Weasley siblings decided to enjoy the morning outside and play some two-on-two quidditch. Percy, as usual, had no interest in the game and announced he would remain behind in the den to catch up on some work. Penelope was to be joining them for dinner tonight and he clearly wanted to give her his full attention.

Hermione and Ginny escaped to their bedroom to change for the cold weather, but really most of their time was spent with Hermione catching her friend up on the events of the previous night. It didn’t take long, because obviously Ginny had no interest in the all the details. She just wanted to make sure her brother had made the wise decision. Ginny was very relieved. Now she wouldn’t have to explain to her mother why Fred was on the wrong end of various hexes for the remainder of the holidays.

Ginny, George, Fred and Charlie all made their way to the family’s pitch while Hermione told everyone she would catch them up. She remained upstairs to quickly pen a message to Draco, as she promised Fred she would.

It read:

_Draco,_

_I hope you are doing well and are enjoying your holiday. I did not want to disturb you; however, I have had an unexpected development in my personal life and was hoping for your opinions and professional advice._

_Fred Weasley and I have started a romantic relationship. No one knows about it yet, save for Ginny and George, as it only began last night. We want to ensure it remains a private matter until we are able to tell Ron in person. We have no way of knowing when he will return from his current assignment. It could be a few weeks or more._

_I don’t believe that keeping this a secret will be a problem prior to having that conversation but given my past issues with the press, Fred and I thought it would be prudent to give you as much notice as possible._

_I look forward to receiving your owl._

_Happy Holidays,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Please do thank your mother for the lovely wine she sent. She is quite right, I am very fond of Pinot Noir. I look forward to opening it on Christmas Evening._

She handed the note to her owl Polgara. She was a lovely, intelligent snowy owl that reminded her fondly of Hedwig. “Take this to Draco Malfoy please Pol. You only have to stay if he asks you to wait so he can send a reply. If not, just come right back.” She gave the owl a few soft pets on her chest and the bird flew out of the bedroom window.

Her task done, she grabbed her book and a large fluffy blanket from the end of her bed. After donning a scarf and some mittens she started the walk down to the pitch in the brisk winter air to watch the inevitable hilarity of a Weasley family quidditch match.

* * *

 

It was around eleven when the game finally came to a close. Molly had come out with some warm butter beers and biscuits. The group decided to lounge for a while under the tree where Hermione sat and enjoy what little warmth the midday winter sun was giving off.

Apparently Ginny and Charlie had won, but not by much if Fred and Georges whinging was to be believed.

Charlie downed his drink in two gulps and excused himself from the group. He apparently wanted to jump in the shower before lunch was served.

With Charlie gone, the couple was able to relax together. Fred leaned against the tree and Hermione leaned back against his knees. He was taking advantage of the position by absently playing with her hair. The conversation was light and Hermione thought of how wonderful it would soon be to relax with her friends and not have to sneak around.

Ginny had just started discussing the new Chaser that was being signed to the roster of her team the Holyhead Harpies when Polgara floated down to the group and deposited a letter onto Hermione’s lap. Draco’s neat handwriting and customary emerald green family seal made everyone in attendance take notice.

“So, you two did take my advice I see.” George stated approvingly.

“What advice?” Ginny asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing really." Hermione explained. "We don’t want anyone else knowing about our relationship until we speak to Ron. We decided it would be best to give Draco a heads up.” 

Fred continued. “We also want his opinion on what kind of fall-out we can expect once our relationship is made public.”

“I suppose that makes sense, but I still think he is a dodgy little ferret.” Ginny supplied. “I mean I know he is great at what he does. I just don’t think I will ever enjoy his company.”

Hermione sighed. “To be fair, he has done a lot of wonderful things since the war for the advancement of muggle-borns and we have actually become quite good friends. He still isn’t overly fond of Ron, but even he and Harry are on quite good terms now. You may be forced to tolerate him eventually.”

The red head crossed her arms and gave a little huff, as if protecting herself from such a notion.

“Best to see what he says then love.” Fred urged her. “Read it out loud please?”

Hermione opened the envelope and began to read the letter to the group.

_Hermione,_

_I appreciate the warning concerning your relationship status. However, is there any way I can  convince you that you can certainly do better than yet another Weasley? Your abhorrent and incomprehensible preference for gingers aside, there are many fine young wizards who have asked me to aid them in securing an introduction with you, as you well know._

_(Fred if you are reading this, no hard feelings. I simply feel that as a friend I must speak honestly with Hermione.)_

_If, however, you insist on perusing this new ‘relationship’ and desire to keep it out of the press, it is probably best that you do inform those in your inner circle of this development and explain your desire for secrecy as quickly as possible. It will ensure those closest to you will not let something slip in public while speculating about your relationship status._

_As for Ronald, if you are truly so concerned for his feelings, (although I must admit I do not understand why) I would suggest that either you or Fred owl him immediately.  There is never any guarantee of privacy in these situations. I am sure you would prefer to discuss it in person, however receiving a letter is still preferable to hearing this type of news from a magazine headline._

_Furthermore, I know you are aware that the majority of backlash that presents itself from this news will be directed at yourself, and not Fred. Which is truly ridiculous as the twins are a walking punchline to begin with. That aside, there may be very little we can do to prevent such attacks on you so do be prepared once again for the inevitable degradation of your moral character and virtue. We will pursue recompense for any slander on a case by case basis, as per usual._

_Ideally, we will control the news of your relationship by releasing a perfunctory statement to a news outlet of our choice. Hopefully Ronald can be trusted to give his blessing in public once you do decide to come forward with the news. It will go a long way in circumventing any wild rumours or accusations._

_It is not fair, but it is the sad truth of public relations._

_I will do my best to stay ahead of anything I hear. If any news leaks I believe I can keep the wolves at bay until at least mid-January if the two of you are discrete. The end of February at best, if you are VERY discrete. When you are prepared to make a public statement, or if you miraculously come to your senses and decide you would rather seek more suitable companionship, do not hesitate to owl me._

_Happy Christmas,_

_Draco_

_P.S. My mother says the wine was her great pleasure and she would like to convey her gratitude for the tin of Scottish shortbread she received from you. I can say quite honestly that we both enjoyed it immensely._

Hermione finished the letter with a small frown. “Well, he never was one to hide his true opinions.”

“Git.” Muttered George.

“Tosser.” Ginny grumbled.

Fred had taken the letter from Hermione and while re-reading, had begun laughing. The three looked at him quizzically but he continued to laugh so hard that Hermione had to shift positions and move beside him.

“What about that is so funny?” George demanded.

Fred’s laughter slowly became subdued and he gave the group a large smile. “I never really appreciated his wit in school, but the amount of disdain that went into that letter is truly amazing. I didn’t think the little rodent had it in him to be so funny.”

“He insulted you profusely…” Hermione started.

“Yes, those were the best parts! And you must admit he did it in a very eloquent way.” Fred continued to chortle and eventually everyone began to smile and even chuckle as well. Fred was right after all. It truly was a spectacularly crafted letter.

“I suppose we will have to tell everyone directly after Christmas regardless of whether or not we are able to tell Ron.” Hermione frowned. Sometimes she wished she could just be a faceless name in the crowd and her private life could simply be private.

“We will play it by ear love.” Fred assured her while rubbing her back. “There is still a chance that Ron and Harry will be back in time for Christmas. If they aren’t here by the twenty-sixth, we will fill in the rest of the family as Draco suggests. If they haven’t returned by New Year’s I’ll write Ron myself. Deal?” He pulled her into a side hug and planted a kiss on her temple.

“I guess that really is the best course of action.” Hermione was still not enthusiastic about the plan, but she accepted that they really had no other choice.

“Well I don’t know about you lot,” George said with a stretch, “but I think I am going to be heading in. Mum will have lunch ready soon and we will all have to wash up before eating and I’m FAMISHED.”

There was a general grunt of agreement. They all rose and collected their empty glasses while Fred folded up the blanket. The four of them then made the short trek up the hill to the Burrow for Christmas Eve lunch.

* * *

 

The meal was just about finished  when Loki, the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes official company's barn owl soared through the kitchen window and landed directly onto Georges head. He let out a loud bleat and dropped its note unceremoniously onto his still unfinished plate.

Arthur, who normally was not a strict authoritarian regarding table propriety, lifted an eyebrow at his sons. They were both laughing heartily at the owls’ antics. “You really do need to train that bird boys.”

“What? Why Dad? We...” said George.

“…love him just the way he is!”  Fred continued,

“Besides you have to admit...”  George jumped in,

“…he’s a funny little owl.”  Fred finished with a wide grin.

Arthur didn’t pursue the matter any further. There was no talking to the boys when they were like this. He just shook his head and gave a small smile while George unraveled the note.

“Bad news family!" He announced to the room. "I will have to step out for a bit. There has been a little mix up at the shop. Verity accidentally combined a bin of Anti-Gravity Candies with the Puking Pastilles and now… Well, let’s just say there is a wee bit of a mess to contend with.”

He got up to leave but Fred spoke up. “Need a hand brother? Sounds like kind of a muddle.”

“No. I can handle it. Stay put. Besides, Verity asked for me _specifically,_ eh?” He winked. “Mum, I should be back in a few hours.”

Before George was able to leave however, Bill and Fleur arrived from Shell Cottage. The whole house descended into chaos with shouts of greeting and hugs all around.

After saying hello to Bill and giving his sister-in-law a ridiculously flamboyant kiss on the cheek, George waved his goodbyes. He walked out to the front yard and quickly apparated away.

After Fleur watched him leave, she announced to the family that she still had to apparate back home for yet another load of presents. Bill offered to help, but Fleur shook her head. “Actually, I would like ‘Ermione to come with me. I have zat book at zee cottage that I wanted ‘er to see, remember?”

Bill actually remembered no such thing, but he knew his wife well enough to know when not to contradict her. “Oh right!” He lied smoothly, ensuring the rest of the Weasleys or Hermione didn't catch on. “Well, if you're sure love, I'll see you soon.”

“Yes, my darling.” She smiled sweetly and kissed him on the cheek. “‘Ermione you don't mind joining me, do you?”

“Of course not!” Hermione exclaimed. She had always liked Fleur, and the prospect of an interesting new book was too much to pass up.

The pair walked back outside and then Fleur apparated herself and the younger witch directly into the kitchen of Shell Cottage. Fleur moved to the stove and magically put on the kettle to make some tea. She then turned, leaned against the counter, raised an eyebrow in a no-nonsense manner and asked a very direct question.

“So ‘Ermione, which one of zee twins are you in love with?”


	3. I Can Actually See It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing related the the Harry Potter Series. All works and connections are the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

Hermione had no idea how to respond to the elegant witch in front of her. She simply began sputtering. “What? Fleur, I don’t know what you are talking about, the twins, I mean… There is nothing going on between…”

Fleur simply raised a hand and briefly closed her eyes while shaking her head. “Enough ‘Ermione, zis is not something you can deny to me. I can see it very clearly.” She spoke slowly, as if explaining something to a child. She turned away from the flustered girl and finished making the tea. Hermione was still standing dumbfounded in the middle of the kitchen, unable to comprehend how Fleur could possibly have knows about her and Fred.

“Sit.” The blond witch gestured to the stricken girl in front of her while placing the finished tea on the table.

Hermione practically flopped into the wooden chair at the table. “Fleur how did you know?” If within a minute of seeing the couple Fleur knew something was going on, hopefully she could tell her where they had slipped up.

She took a sip of her tea before answering. “Well, I do not know zee whole story. I can clearly see zat you are in love with either Fred or George. And because I know you well enough to know zat you would not be with both of zem…?”

The comment made Hermione's eyes go wide, as if the very notion was beyond repellent.

Fleur almost spit out her tea in laughter at the look on the poor girls face. “… but you are definitely with one of them. I just can not tell which twin it is.”

“Yes, but how….”

“No, ‘Ermione. You still do not understand. I can actually SEE it. I am part Veela yes? Well we ‘ave certain senses about such zings. We know when two people are in love.”

Hermione sat with her hand on the tea she had been given but was still confused. “What do you mean you can see it exactly?”

Fleur let out a sigh, “I may not be a full blood Veela, but I ‘ave many of zeir gifts. When two people are in a deep, passionate love they ‘ave a... well, like an… aura? Is zat zee correct word?” She shrugged, assuming she was explaining herself correctly. “Anyway, you suddenly have one zat is a very bright gold and it is mixed with zee colour of zee twins auras.”

Hermione's jaw dropped. Fleur sounded as if she were simply discussing something as casual as picking out curtains. 

“I know zat you are with one of zem, because zey both suddenly ‘ave auras too. Zeirs are bright… zee colour is called, magenta?  And both of zeirs are tinged with gold.” She paused to drink some more tea.  

“So, I ask you again ‘Ermione. Since I know you are not being with both of zem, which one of zee twins are you in love with?

Hermione was still in shock but managed to recover enough to respond. “Fleur, I haven’t… Fred and I… We just…”

“AHA!” Fleur began smiling widely and was almost bouncing as she clapped her hands in triumph. “So, it IS Fred zen? Magnifique! When did he finally admit zat he loves you?”

“Yesterday, but… Wait, wait, wait, just wait one bloody minute!” Hermione slammed both of her hands flat on the table, as if trying to steady herself before continuing. “I need you to explain some things. You KNEW Fred was in love with me? What do you mean George is in love too? I don’t love George and he’s CERTAINLY not in love with me!”

Fleur waved her hand in a dismissive way. “George may not be in love with you but ‘e is definitely crazy for someone who also ‘as a gold aura. It has happened since I saw him a few months ago.”

She still sounded so casual, but Hermione was really surprised by the insight. George never seemed like the type to fall in love, but if it was true she was certainly excited for him. When she returned to the Burrow she would have to ask Fred who he had a date with two days ago.

“But you knew that Fred and I loved each other before this? Was it because of our auras?”

Hermione was taken aback by the sudden silvery laughter that sprang from Fleurs mouth. “No Hermione! I figured zat out because I ‘ave eyes. Bill too.” She smiled knowingly. “Well actually, we knew zat Fred loved you. You were much ‘arder to read.” She took another tea before continuing.

“Besides, zee auras do not normally appear until zere is, how do you say, a _physical_ _change_ in zee relationship? Fleur spoke suggestively, and Hermione understood what she was implying. She could feel the crimson on her cheeks.

“Fleur, I am being honest when I say that Fred and I haven’t done anything other than a bit of snogging…”

“I am just teasing you ‘Ermione! It does not require sex.” She smiled brightly. “A kiss is all it takes if it is real love. Where do you zink the ‘true loves first kiss’ fairy tales come from? It is because zee Veela can see it.”

Hermione didn’t know if she believed that, but Fleur was looking rather self-satisfied so she didn’t want to press it.

She had to admit she felt a little giddy learning this though. She had already accepted that she loved Fred from the incident with the scent magic but hearing that there was a deeper connection than even that? Well, at the very least she vowed to read up on all things regarding wizards and witches in love as quickly as possible.

Then very suddenly her contentment turned to panic. She had remembered that they were attempting to keep their relationship quiet for the time being.

“Fleur,” Hermione started, a bit frantically, “I am begging you, please don’t tell anyone! Not even Bill, not yet!” She began talking very fast, seeing the confusion in her friends’ eyes. “It really did just begin yesterday and there are too many people around! We still haven’t even spoken to Ron and George and Ginny already know! We don’t want this to get out any more than it already has! Just…”

“‘Ermione! Please.” Fleur responded with a slight frown. “Do you really believe I would out you to zee whole family? Believe me, I know too well what zey are like.” The French witch gave an indignant sniff. “Why do you zink I brought you here instead of just bringing it up at zee Burrow?” She patted the younger girls hand and gave her a reassuring smile. “Do not worry, I will not say any’zing. Not even to Bill. I promise. No one will hear of zis from me.”

Hermione visibly relaxed.

“I suppose we better get back or zey will start to get suspicious, but I can I ask you one more question?”

“What’s that?” Hermione looked at her. She was surprised that there could be anything else to discuss at this point.

A playful smile crept across her face. “Who is zee better kisser?” Her eyes seemed to be laughing. “Ron or Fred?”

* * *

 

The two women returned to the Burrow burdened heavily with presents. Fleur had also found a random old genealogy book from upstairs for Hermione to borrow to aid in their cover story. The woman was surprisingly good at deception. No one seemed suspicious and Hermione was feeling confident that Fleur would not let anything slip.

It was almost 2pm when Molly, Ginny, Fleur and Charlie started working in the kitchen. The Christmas Eve dinner was larger than most meals so the Weasley matriarch had rallied the troops and put them to work. George had still not returned from his ‘emergency’, Percy was still working in the den and Bill and Arthur had escaped to his shop.

So, to their great surprise, Fred and Hermione were left to their own devices.

“Come on.” Fred whispered, tilting his head to indicate that he wanted her to follow him upstairs. The two snuck off unnoticed by taking the route to the stairs via the foyer, instead of the kitchen. Fred led her quietly up the steps, only stopping when they finally reached his bedroom door.

Upon realizing where he had brought her, she turned to look at him. It positioned her so that her back was now almost fully against the closed door of his room. He was eyeing her in a way that left no doubt about his intentions. She definitely began to feel a little warm under his gaze.

“You OK little bird?” He asked quietly while gently pinning a loose curl behind her ear. She was grateful that he asked her. It helped put her at ease. A little smile and a nod to let him know she was alright. He smiled back and leaned one arm on the doorframe beside her head. “So, you come here often?” He smirked as leaned closer to her.

She laughed, “Nice line Weasley, and yes actually.” She tried to keep her cool but her mind was racing. What if someone simply came up the stairs? They would easily be seen and…

Fred suddenly closed the distance between them and began kissing her deeply. It was a strong, probing kiss and Hermione was softly pushed back against the door as he leaned into her. He placed one hand on her neck and was using his thumb to gently stroke her jaw while the other remained on the door frame, keeping a little distance between the pair. She was still concerned about being caught until his tongue pushed gently into her mouth.  Once he did that, any fear or concern about anyone finding out about their relationship was effectively wiped from her mind. Fred was apparently really good at removing her inhibitions. She wanted to tell everyone, she simply didn't care. This was far too pleasant. 

His hands gently shifted. One found the curve of her hip and his other reached for the doorknob, all while never breaking their kiss. Hermione felt the solid barrier of the door give way, but he used his hands to keep her balanced as he guided her into the room. He kicked the door shut behind him and Hermione finally remembered that she too, had hands. She placed one on his chest and the other around his neck. At the same time his hands shifted as well. One became buried in her hair at the back of her neck while the other slowly moved below her hip, grabbing her backside firmly and somehow managing to pull her even closer.

He continued guiding her until the back of his legs were pushed up against what she assumed was his bed, having never been in the twins’ childhood room before.

Breaking the kiss for the first time, he sat down while she continued to stand in front of him. He reached for her hands and gently put one on each of his shoulders. Fred then returned his hands to her waist and slowly pulled her down to straddle his hips. When she settled and looked him in the eyes, she saw an unmistakable glimmer of mischief there. That was the moment it was all over for her. She placed her hands on both sides of his face and lunged at his lips hungrily. They remained like this for some time.

Eventually his lips began to move to her neck and his hands began running along her torso to her waist. Her hands were doing the same thing to him and it wasn't long before she could feel him getting excited beneath her. It was at this point she suddenly pulled away from him, breathing heavily.

“This has been really entertaining Fred, but if we keep going, I can guarantee you we will get caught. I think it’s best to come up for a bit of air, don’t you?”

He groaned but he knew she was right. Any longer and he knew that various pieces of clothing would start coming off and there were no-lock enchantments on the bedroom doors in the Burrow.

He put his forehead to hers, kissed her soundly one more time and let her swing her leg off of him. She moved to a spot to his right on the bed.

They stayed next to each other silently for a moment. Both of them had their knees over the edge and their hands were resting on the corner of the mattress. They were just silently thinking and recovering from what had just happened between them.

By the time they looked at each other again, they both started laughing. Fred's hair was completely messed up and Hermione’s was even more wild than normal. If anyone were to walk in there would be no doubt as to what they had been doing a minute before. Even though they were no longer being in a compromising position. Still smiling, they both reached out to one another and began smoothing down hair, buttoning up buttons, and helping one another tuck in clothing that needed it.

When they both deemed each other as presentable Fred stood and held out his hand to is girlfriend in order to help lift her from the bed. One more chaste kiss on the lips and the two opened the bedroom door and snuck back down the stairs. It appeared they hadn’t been missed. No one even looked towards them as they skirted down the stairs and took the foyer once again to avoid the kitchen.  

Apparently, the whole event had only taken about twenty minutes. Hermione felt it had been much longer than that, but it somehow still seemed to be over far too fast.

Upon arriving back in the living room they both took a seat on opposite ends of the couch. They had their legs up and were facing each other as they both began to read their respective books. Except for the small smiles that remained on both of their faces, there was no evidence at all that anything had happened between them. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hermione suddenly remembered she had wanted to ask him something. “Fred? Do you know who George had a date with two days ago?”

He looked up at her. “Yeah. Parvati Patil. Why do you ask?”

Hermione grinned behind her book. “Just curious.”


	4. Keeping it Contained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing related the the Harry Potter Series. All works and connections are the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

George returned home around 4pm. It seemed obvious to Hermione that he must have met up with Parvati while he was out. _Oh my,_ she thought, _I hope I’m not that transparent._

She decided she shouldn't tell Fred about what Fleur had said regarding George being in love with Parvati. She wanted to talk to George first. The twins shared everything, so if he hadn't told Fred yet it certainly would not be her place to bring it up. On the other hand, she didn’t feel right about keeping the fact that she knew from George. She was determined to confront him as soon, and as discreetly as possible. She would tell Fred that Fleur knew about their relationship later.

As luck would have it (or perhaps because the Burrow isn't that big) she got her chance much quicker than she thought she would.

Hermione was about to head down the stairs after using the loo and George was walking past her to go up to his room. She took the opportunity to grab his arm and pull him into her room instead.

“Woah, Granger! Not Fred!” He shouted as she shut the door and cast a muffliato charm.

“What? Oh, be quiet! Of course I know it’s you George! Scent remember?” She ignored his uncomfortable look. Apparently discussing it really was more taboo than she realized. She couldn't worry about that now though, she had no idea how much time they had. “I need to talk to you.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. “Well love, I think I know what this is about.”

“You do?” She said excitedly.

“Yes, and I understand your curiosity. Wanting to see how Fred and I stack up against one another. Sadly though, we don’t share, so I’m afraid I will have to decline what would undoubtedly be a very fun romp.” He rested his right hand on her shoulder, as if to soften the blow.

She punched his left arm. Hard.

“OI WOMAN! I was kidding! What the…”

“Shut up.” She said, smiling widely. “I actually do need to talk to you.”

He got a bit more serious, but not much. He was still chuckling at his own joke.

“What do you know about Veela sight?” She asked, not wanting to have to explain more than necessary.

“Well, I know that they have more heightened senses than wizards or muggles.” He supplied, but he didn't understand the point of her questioning.

“Well did you know that they can see when someone is in love?” She didn’t notice how still George suddenly became and she continued. “Fleur ambushed me when I went to her place to help her with presents. She wanted to know _‘which one of zee twins I was in love with’._ She couldn't tell because apparently, Fred isn't the only twin in love.”

“Wait. So… so what? Fleur thinks I’m in love? Like, she can tell that I’m into someone?”

Hermione smiled, she was genuinely happy for George. “Yes!” She jumped and clapped her hands a little.

George however, did not seem very happy about this revelation at all. He grabbed both of her shoulders and gave her a very level gaze. He looked almost scared. “Hermione. Did you tell Fred, or anyone else about this? Anyone?”

Now it was Hermione’s turn to look confused. “What? No! I figured if you hadn’t told Fred that you had fallen in love with Parvati, there must be a good reason for it. I just didn’t want to keep it from you that I knew. I’m holding in enough secrets already.”

He let her go and started absently scratching the back of his head, lost in thought. She didn’t understand why George was so frazzled. Parvati was a lovely woman. Everyone would be so happy for the couple.

“George what is the problem?” At this point she was actually concerned.

“What? Huh? Oh... um... Wait. How did you know it’s Parvati?”

“Oh, well, Fred told me that’s who your date was with two nights ago.”

He looked a little relieved, but not very. “Look Hermione, you don’t understand. It’s just that, Parvati is, well it's complicated between us.” He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. “There's... there's a lot of stuff that we are trying to figure out together and I can’t, I mean, we can’t let any word of this get out yet? OK? Please Hermione? Please don’t say anything about this?” His pleading had an air of desperation to it.

“Yes, of course!” She touched his arm gently. “Look, I don’t know what the problem is, but I’m happy for you and would never say anything if you didn’t want me too.” She let out a little sigh. “I really do think you should tell Fred though.”

George groaned. “Believe me if that was an option I would. Really. You just… just please trust me on this? As soon as I can say something I will.” He then suddenly looked panicked again. “Is Fleur going to say anything? To anyone?”

Hermione shook her head. "I doubt it. She seemed adamant about not sharing information about relationships with the family.”

There was a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Hermione. I’m sorry to put you in this position.” He gave a weak smile. He then leaned his back against the bedroom wall with his hands on his hips and looked down at his feet. He still seemed troubled.

“Hey. It’s OK.” She was being very gentle with him. “I understand, sometimes the timing just isn’t right.” She reached out and gave his shoulder a tender squeeze. “Can I ask you one more thing though?”

He raised his eyes to hers cautiously, as if one more question might knock him over, but he nodded.

“Are you happy?”

He smiled for the first time since his secret had gotten out. “I’m so happy. Honestly, you have no idea. Keeping it contained has been torture.”

She grinned brightly at him. “Good. Then I’m happy for you both. I hope it all works out.”

For a second they both stood there companionably looking at each other, but with their conversation over it was time to disperse. “I’ll see you at dinner OK?”

George gave a small nod and weak smile. He then silently left the room and shut the door behind himself.

Hermione let out a little chuckle. She hoped he could tell people soon. Being in love suited him.

* * *

 

The Weasleys always had two big Christmas dinners. One was on Christmas Eve and the other on Christmas Day. It would be fair to say that all dinners served in the Burrow were big when the whole family was together, but Christmas dinners were quite a sight to see. Molly went all out and it wouldn’t be the least bit surprising if she had put a support charm on the table to cope with the extra weight. It was almost groaning under the copious amounts of food. That, along with the arrival of Penelope, Bill and Fleur, the normally crowded table was truly filled to capacity.

Hermione ended up being sandwiched between George and Fred. If George was concerned about anyone else finding out about his relationship, he was certainly hiding it well. He was just as boisterous and flirtatious with Penelope, Fleur and Hermione as usual. If she didn’t know better she would assume they hadn’t even spoken this afternoon.

Fred was another story all together. They were all basically sitting on top of each other out of necessity and he was taking full advantage of their closeness. It seemed like his goal was to make her blush non-stop.

He started by simply brushing his foot against hers. It had been fine and not obvious. She thought it was cute. It still made her a little flustered though. That quickly progressed to him constantly touching her hand or her thigh. Fred seemed very good at acting normal while slyly grabbing at her. She was less practiced apparently.

For the first time in her life, she was happy for her short stature. It made it less likely that anyone would notice Freds behaviour.

It wasn't long into dinner before his hand started wandering a little too freely. Eventually it strayed so far north that she let out a little squeal.

“Hermione dear, are you OK?” Molly asked with a concerned look on her face.

“OH! Yes. Sorry. Some... some food went down the wrong tube is all.” She covered by giving a few fake coughs. Fred took advantage again by giving her a friendly pat on the back, as if to sooth the process. While her hands covered her mouth she whispered to him. “I will kill you Weasley.”

He just grinned slightly, not even looking at her. He offered her a bread roll and for the rest of dinner he mostly kept his hands to himself. Mostly.

After the meal, Hermione took advantage of the chaos of everyone dispersing and cleaning to quickly pull her miscreant of a boyfriend into the Burrow’s den.

“What do you think you’re doing Weasley!?” She kept eying the open door to ensure no one came into the room.

“Just a bit of fun love.” He said placing his hands on her arms and rubbing them slightly. He was smirking at her. “Don’t worry little bird! Nobody noticed. No one other than Ginny and George have found out about us yet.”

“That’s actually not true.” She watched the statement sink in to his handsome, but thick ginger skull.

“What? Who?” Was all he managed to stammer out.

“Fleur!” Hermione was actually exasperated by him in this moment. It was like he wanted to get caught.

“How does Fleur know?”

“Telling me there was a book she wanted to see was a ruse.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Apparently Veela’s can see like, an aura or something when two people are in love. Mine is gold and yours is magenta, or… whatever, that doesn’t matter. The point is, at this rate everyone will know! And. You. Are. Not. Helping!” She jabbed her finger into his chest with every word, as if to emphasize her point.

He jumped back a little. It took all of his will power not to laugh at her. She was so cute when she was angry. “OK, OK! I’m really sorry.” He gave her what he hoped was a charming enough smile. “Really! I had no idea about the Veela thing. Do you think she will tell anyone?”

Hermione sighed and seemed to relax a little. “I swore her to secrecy. She assured me that no one would hear it from her.”

“Well that’s a relief.” He noticed that she still looked a little worried. “Hey, I really am sorry. I promise, for the rest of the holiday, I won’t tease you in front of anyone.”  

Hermione's face softened, and Fred was exceptionally relieved. “Good." She gave a sly smirk. "But, you're still going to do it when we are alone? Right?” She wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him.

Merlin he loved her. “Well, we are alone now…”

“Actually, you’re not.” They both spun around to see Ginny in the doorway. She was smirking at them with her arms cossed and was leaning against the door frame.

“Really, Hermione? Some food went down the wrong tube?” The redhead said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione glared at Fred again while Ginny laughed. “Come on you guys. Everyone is heading to the living room. We are all going to open a gift each tonight.” She gave them another grin and walked out of the den.

Fred scowled as she left. His charming sister had ruined a perfectly good snogging opportunity. Then he remembered something and turned back to his girlfriend.

“Love, just so you know, I got you something different than the joint gift George and I bought together. Can you meet me in the living room at midnight? Everyone will be asleep by then and I want to give it to you without everybody watching.”

“Sure, that sounds fun!” She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He was quite relieved that she had forgiven his transgressions so quickly. He was a lucky man.

“Well come on then! Lets go open some presents!” She was practically bouncing with excitement and she scampered off towards the living room without waiting for him.

He was suddenly left alone, grinning at both her energy and the prospect of seeing her again tonight. He gave it a minute, then followed her and joined rest of his family.


	5. Buttons and Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing related the the Harry Potter Series. All works and connections are the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

Fred was smiling widely as he entered the living room. It appeared that everyone else was already there. He grabbed a glass of wine off of a serving tray by the entrance. Then he scanned the room for a place to sit.

The tree was in the corner furthest from where he stood and all three couches were full. Bill, Fleur and Charlie sat on one. Hermione, Ginny and Molly on another. Percy and Penelope had snagged the loveseat. Arthur had grabbed a chair from the kitchen and George was perched on the arm of the couch by Charlie.

Fred decided to secure a spot on the floor with his back leaning on the couch by Hermiones legs. It was that, stand against a wall, or sprawl out in the middle of the room. Easy choice.

“Alright, alright! You lot quiet down!” Arthur chimed up, realizing that everyone was finally in the room. “In keeping with Weasley Christmas tradition, each one of you will get to open one gift tonight! However, instead of us each picking our own as usual, this year we will be drawing names! When you draw a name out of the hat you get to determine what gift the person on your card gets to open!” He saw some confusion, so went on to clarify. “For example, If I choose Bills name out of the hat, I would get to decide if the gift he opens is from Ginny, or from Percy… you understand?” There was a chorus of “Yes! and “We get it!”

“Very well, who should go first?”

“Pick Bill!” Ginny shouted, “He’s the oldest. It’s easier that way!” When nobody seemed to protest Mr. Weasley walked over and handed the hat to his son. Bill reached in and pulled out a small piece of paper.

“I got Charlie.” He turned and smiled at his brother. “I say you should open my present. I’m quite proud of it.”

Bill whipped a wrapped package playfully at his head, but he caught it easily and was smiling as he pulled off the paper. “Dragon-hide leather vest?” Very nice!”

“Merry Christmas Brother.”

“Thanks!” Charlie was beaming and now it was his turn to pick a name. He reached in and pulled Molly’s name from the hat.

“Mum, I think you should open a gift from George.” He turned to Fleur and muttered to her under his breath. “This ought to be good.”

Molly smiled as George walked over and handed her his gift. He then went back to where he had been leaning against the couch’s arm and sat back down.

The gift was large and soft and the wrapping was awful, but if Molly minded she didn’t say anything. She pulled off the paper and a surprised, “Oh my!” left her lips. “George, have you learned how to knit?” She lifted up a burgundy sweater with a large gold “M” emblazoned on the front.

The room actually went quiet and everybody turned to George. His face had gone the exact same shade of burgundy as the sweater. Everyone was looking at him as if he had been replaced by a boggart.

He finally piped up. “Well, I figured one of us should carry on the tradition and I knew that Ginny would be useless at it!” He ignored a ruthless sneer from his sister. “What you think mum?”

“Oh, Georgie!” She crossed the room and sniffling, locked her son into a suffocating embrace.

“Ah, come on Mum. It’s not that big of a deal.” The normally unflappable George Weasley was obviously a bit flustered by his Mum’s reaction and he gave her a tight squeeze back.

“That was so sweet Georgie…”  Charlie teased once George resumed his seat and Molly went back to her spot, still choked up about the gift.

“Shut it.” George whispered warningly. His cheeks were still a little flushed.

“OK! OK!” Molly shouted, finally recovering. “My turn!” She reached in and pulled out another card. “I have Fred! Ohhh! Fred, you have to open Hermione’s gift!”

Fred turned and looked up at Hermione. She was smiling profusely. “I actually got the same thing for you and George,” she turned to the other brother, “if you both want to open them at the same time?”

“Of course!” The twins said in unison.

She and Fred both stood up and she handed him a very small package. Next, she walked over to George and handed him one that was the exact same size. She then moved into the middle of the room so that she could watch both of their reactions at once.

The boys tore into the presents and pulled out matching buttons. Both were separated into a different 5 different colours like a pie. Black, red, blue, yellow and green. Fred and George both looked up at her questioningly. Hermione was practically bouncing up and down out of excitement.

“Pin them on! Pin them on!” They were confused, but they did as they were told. Once they were secured Hermione walked swiftly over to Fred and pressed the black section on his button. There was a small ‘pop!’ Suddenly, Fred was standing in the middle of the Burrows living room wearing full dress robes. Bow tie and all.

The room went totally silent. Georges eyes went wide. He quickly pressed the red section on his button and ‘pop!’ Work robes from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes appeared where his normal clothes had been just a second before. Hermione squealed and pushed the blue section on Fred’s pin. ‘Pop!’ Running gear! Then she rushed over and pushed the yellow section on Georges and ‘pop!’ Standard muggle clothing. Blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a green zip up jumper.

Hermione stood back in the middle of the room and was still grinning widely. She quickly rushed to explain. “Do you like them? I’ve been working on them for weeks, but I added the blue section for running gear yesterday!” She kept going, not even taking a breath. “Remember how I came to the shop a while back and you guys didn’t have time to talk because you were going to a charity event and had to go change? That’s where I got the idea…”

She started to trail off as neither George or Fred had said anything yet, they were both just silently staring at her. Hermione finally seemed to notice the quiet that had taken over the room. She looked around at everyone. They were all staring at her too and then she turned back to the twins.

“Don’t… don’t you like them?” She frowned. “The green section removes the enchantment and puts you back into your original clothing...if…”

“Like them? Granger, do you not realize what you’ve done?” George finally managed to sputter out.

“Well, I just combined the multicorfus spell with some specific rune work and elements of...”

“Hermione!" Bill spoke up loudly. "The uses for something like that are endless!” There was a bit of awe on his features as he looked at her. “They could be used for disguises, or be personalized to meet the various needs of different people!”

Arthur cut in. “The Ministry and the Auror Department will be falling over themselves to have access to something like this!”

Fred, who had still been staring at her in shock, finally spoke. “Hermione… kids are going to eat this up! Can you imagine if we could have gone from school robes to muggle clothing at school in the blink of an eye? This will put Madam Malkin’s out of business!”

George cut in. “We can even change some elements and make them produce… Gorilla costumes! Or any costume we feel like!”

Fred couldn't believe how incredible she was. He interjected again. “Some witches and wizards never master the level of transfiguration skill needed to change the colour of their shirt and you… you’ve managed to transfigure multiple outfits into a fucking button!”

The scope of her ability and talent was simply staggering to him. He was so excited he ran over and scooped her up into a huge hug around her hips and hoisted her off the ground. “We are going to make a BLOODY FORTUNE!” He spun her around the center of the living room multiple times. “You’re a GENIUS Hermione!”

Everyone in the room began chattering excitedly about the new invention, except for George. He was watching the interaction between Hermione and Fred very closely.

George started forward a little when Fred had grabbed Hermione. He had been worried that the sudden hug had been too much her. In the past, anything that unexpected would have certainly sent her into a spiral. To his amazement though, Hermione was simply beaming up at Fred.

The couple were now holding each others arms at the elbows and were talking excitedly about the finer points of the spell work used on the button. So, George happily walked over and planted a big kiss on her cheek. He then began thanking her energetically for the present.

Fred was still rambling while holding onto Hermione. “...you are absolutely brilliant…”

“You know what we have to call it right Fred?”

“There really only is one option George.”

“THE GRANGER CHANGER!” They both chimed in unison. Hermione’s face went bright red. There was a smattering of laughter in the room at the official title.

“You will do no such thing!” Hermione seemed shocked.

“Sorry love.” George said, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s a done deal. We will also insist that you get... 10% of the profits.”

“10% are you…” She started, clearly insulted by the low amount.

“We’re kidding Granger! You will get 50%! We insist!” Fred stated and he raised his hand to cut off her inevitable protest. It was clear that their decision was final.  

Hermione smiled widely and hugged Fred one more time. George then finally got his high-five. The commotion in the room had started to die down, and the gift giving started up again.

After a few other people had gone, it was Georges turn. He was still wearing his button and decided on the dress robes option. Fred had opted to remain in the running gear.

Somehow, George “magically’ pulled Hermione’s name out of the hat. He smiled wickedly at his brother and announced that she had to open Fred’s present. It was only fair after all. He had gotten to open hers.

Fred was glad he had already spoken to her about meeting up tonight. She loved the concentration candies, but they were obviously no match for what she had gotten him.

George was a little disappointed that he didn’t get to see how she liked Fred's real present. It was OK though. He was sure he would hear about it in the morning. He looked forward to when he could be as open with his twin about his own love life. 

_Soon. I hope._ He silently smiled to himself. 

* * *

 

As promised, Hermione made her way quietly down the steps of the Burrow at midnight. Ginny had been snoring for an hour already. Weasleys liked their sleep, so she was confident everyone else would be in the same state as her roommate.

Fred was already waiting for her when she entered the living room. He was sitting in the same spot he had this afternoon when they had been reading together. He stood up when she entered and Hermione walked over and into his open arms. They shared a deep hug but as she was pulling away, he caught her in a deep, affectionate kiss. His hands were on her cheeks and he was seemingly unable or unwilling to let her go.

It seemed to last forever and when it did eventually end Hermione was a little winded.

“For Frida’s sake Fred. Warn a girl next time.” They both chuckled and he motioned for her to sit.

“This is the gift I wanted to give you this evening.” He passed her a wrapped gift that was a little larger than a shoe box, but much heavier.

“What is it?” She asked.

Fred smiled. “You have to open it love.”

She rolled her eyes playfully but made quick work of the wrapping paper. She gazed down and saw a box set of five books. It was a gorgeous set. The books were bound in a rich navy-blue leather. The title was written in gold across the top of the box. ‘The Adventures of Helen Beets’. Her eyes traveled back up to Fred’s in search of more information.

He was smiling widely. “You know how you said you liked muggle fantasy because it was like someone trying to glimpse into a world they don’t actually know anything about?” She nodded, but still didn't understand.

“Well, I read this series when I was sixteen.” He was very excited and it made Hermione smile. She liked it when he was like this. “It’s by a witch named Teresa Flossmoor. She wrote about Helen Beets. A muggle teenager.” Hermione smiled even wider. She was starting to understand where this was going.

Fred laughed. “To her credit, her books got a lot about muggle life right, but she got a whole lot more wrong. You know what I mean…” He leveled his gaze to hers and a coy smirk crossed his lips. “She got so close to what it’s really like to be a muggle, but it’s also so different. I guess everyone sees things differently.”

Hermione looked down at the gift. She sat quietly for a minute as her hand rested on the top of the box. It was as if she was trying to find the right words.

“Don’t you like it?” Fred asked quietly.

“Like it?” She looked back up to meet his gaze.  “Fred, this is probably the most thoughtful gift anyone has ever gotten me.” Her eyes were glassy. “Thank you. I love them. I…”

She stopped, gently placed the books on the coffee table and without any warning launched herself at Fred where he sat on the couch. For the first time all day, she actually managed to surprise him.

She held him in a very tight hug, and when she pulled back and her face was level with his, she started kissing him.

He pulled her across him so that she sat sideways on his lap. Their little make out session was more subdued than the one they had shared this afternoon, but no less entertaining for both of them. When they finally broke apart, she rested her head on his chest still sitting on his lap. He held her with his arms interwoven loosely around her waist. They sat there silently for a minute.

“So little bird, one more day before we tell everyone. Think we can make it ‘til after Christmas?”

She chuckled. “Well you certainly aren’t making it easy.”

“What, like you are?” He nuzzled into her neck and she laughed. “Shhh. We will wake someone up.” they both sat quietly, trying to listen for anyone moving about upstairs. They didn’t hear anything though.

He sighed. “It’s probably best we get back to our, sadly separate, beds love.”

She nodded and gave him a mischievous grin. “OK. But Fred, on the 26th you are definitely spending the night at my flat.” She kissed him, hopped off his lap and quietly grabbed her books. She then quickly climbed up the stairs and to her room without saying another word.

For the second night in a row, he was left smiling crazily at one of her unexpected declarations. Christmas couldn't be over fast enough.


	6. Epilogue- Georges Afternoon Adventure on Dec 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened when George left the Burrow?

George had apparated directly into his flat above the shop. Fred's place was on the third floor and his was on the second. It was actually the perfect setup for them. It meant they got to hang out all the time, but Fred wouldn't complain about all of his hair products in the bathroom. George in return wouldn't cringe while looking at his brothers various piles of clothing that never got hung up.

It also meant they could have some privacy and didn’t have to worry about bothering each other whenever they brought a date home. Not that that had been an issue in the past few weeks. He had been staying over at someone else's place lately. He smiled to himself as he thought about it. He had arranged to meet Pavarti for a holiday drink today. He was really grateful Fred had given him an excuse to get out of the Burrow for a few hours.

George went to his closet and picked out some dark wash jeans and a forest-green long sleeved shirt. He liked wearing green. As a redhead it did a lot of good for his complexion. It was probably the most common colour in his closet. He then donned a black pea coat and left the flat, locking the door behind him. 

He was much too early to meet Parvati, so he decided to grab his brothers requested gift for Hermione first. Then he would still have a lot of head into muggle London to the Brass and Breakle, which was the pub she had chosen. He was very happy she had agreed to meet him today. He simply had to see her.

He made his way down the stairs and cut through his shop. It was barely controlled chaos. Kids and parents were everywhere buying last minute gifts. Verity waved at him when she saw him. She had been explaining a prank to a young customer. She was obviously surprised to see him.

“Need something Boss?”

He smiled. Verity always called both of them boss because she could never tell them apart. She had given up after a week of working with them. “Nah, just passing through. Everything good here?”

She gave a tired smile, but she clearly had it all under control. “Aye, we are golden.”

He gave her a wink and waved goodbye to her. He escaped from the throng of people happily making him rich through the stores front door. Diagon Alley wasn’t much better. It looked like a lot of people waited until the very last minute to finish their shopping this year.

When arrived at Flourish and Blotts he was amazed at how busy it was as well. He was grateful that Fred had owled the store this morning and confirmed that they would put his box-set aside. He was also happy that he was six-foot-three and could easily see where he was going without getting lost in the crowd.

He made it through the mass of book buyers and queued up to the till. There were about six customers in front of him but he didn't mind. He still had a lot of time, and knowing that he was going to see Parvati soon had put him in a good mood.

When he finally got to the counter he saw a lovely brunette witch behind the till.

“Pick-up for Weasley?” He asked while leaning one armed on the counter and giving her one of his most dashing smiles. Mostly out of habit.

The girl met his eyes and gave him a sultry smile of her own. “Of course, Mr. Weasley. I just have to grab it from the back.” She then very obviously checked him out with a up and down scan, smirked and then went off to find his order.

George laughed to himself. He was used to this kind of reaction from women. It was even worse after the Witch Weekly’s interview on them came out six months ago. He found it difficult to go out for the first few days after the issue dropped. Even their store was suddenly full of single witches. All giggling, playing with their hair, fawning over their ‘products’.

He had actually taken to escaping to muggle London to get some peace and quiet. Normally he didn't mind this kind of attention, but it had been excessive the last few months. Well, he still didn’t mind it, but it didn’t matter to him anymore. He had officially taken himself off the market.

Eventually the pretty witch came back to the counter. “Did you want this gift-wrapped Mr. Weasley?”

“Please!”

She fussed with the wrapping paper and the receipt and placed the finished product into a paper bag. Then she handed it to him. “One more thing!” She said before he could leave. She grabbed one of the free bookmarks by the cash, wrote something on it and slipped it into his coats breast pocket. “Merry Christmas.” She finished with a wink.

George smiled at her again and then exited the store. As he was walking down the street he pulled out and examined the bookmark. Written on it in pretty cursive was:

_Owl me sometime -Tabitha Whitworth_

He grinned to himself. She had actually been quite lovely. A few months ago, he certainly would have taken her up on her offer. He appreciated her boldness. Now however, he hoped she wouldn't be too disappointed that he wouldn't be sending her a note. He crumpled up the book mark and tossed it into a bin on his way out of Diagon Alley and into muggle London.

_____________

When he got to the pub, Parvati was already there waiting for him. She smiled widely and waved him over. He was so happy to finally see her. By the time he reached her, she had stood from the booth and the two shared a big hug. He then bent down and playfully kissed her on the cheek, which made her giggle.

“Go on, George!” She teased him. She blushed a little and retook her seat. He sat across from her and placed his bag in the booth next to him. He then shed his coat and ordered a pint from the barmaid who had already come over.

Once he was settled, he got right down to business.

“Thank you so much for meeting me Parvati. You’re a goddess.”

She smiled coyly. “Well you were so adamant in your letter. I have to admit I’m intrigued.”

He blushed a little. “Yeah well, it's important to me. I don’t think I can wait any more.” He had quickly become very serious. A pleading look came over his face.

She frowned a little. “It’s just... it's not that simple George. There is a lot to consider. Are you sure this is what you want? I can't do this unless you’re sure.”

She definitely had her reservations. George did have a reputation. What if this was just another fling for him? Parvati needed to know that he was serious.

He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “I meant every word of my letter. I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Please! I need you!”

She was searching his eyes and could tell that he was being sincere. She had never seen him this serious. All of her concerns about him vanished. He was obviously in love.

She gave him an endearing smile. “OK. I believe you. It’s written all over your face.”

He blushed, smiling from ear to ear. “You mean your answer is yes?”

“Yes George.” She smiled wider. He looked so cute. He was almost bouncing with excitement.

“So, let's get started.” Her demeanor suddenly became professional. “We won’t be able to file the paperwork until after the holidays, but I can at least get the initial preparations ready. I will need her details. Full name, address, occupation, closest relations. It is going to get personal George.”

She gave him a level gaze. She wanted to make sure he understood how serious this was. “The full nature of your relationship is going to be investigated and scrutinized. Seriously! Everything! How you met, how long you’ve been seeing her, first time you went on a date, first kiss, first time you... well I think you get the picture.

George was still grinning wildly. “Thank you so much. I know it is going to be complicated. That's fine, she's worth it. I need to tell her, I need to try.”

Parvati gave him a sympathetic smile and continued.

“Even after a full investigation your request could be rejected. You need to be prepared for the possibility that the Muggle Relations Office might just say no. I’m still not very high up in ranks yet, but I promise I will pull as many strings as I can. It will be a long shot. Often they won't consider breaking the Statute of Secrecy until a wizard and muggle are married or until there is a child in the picture.”

He let out a long sigh. “I know. The thing is, I want to propose. I just can’t ask her for something like that until she knows everything. I want her to know what she is getting into. I want to be honest with her.”

Parvati nodded. She understood the importance of it. “Would you be willing to state that in your application? It might help sway their decision in your favour.”

George nodded enthusiastically. “Of course.”

“Good!” She was confident that would make a big difference. “OK then. What’s her name?”

A wistful smile came over his face. “Her name is Lesly and she is perfection.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had my closest friend/favourite person of all time help me edit and flush out this story.  
> George was immediately her favorite character, so I would like to dedicate his story arc to her.  
> Love you Left-Eye.


End file.
